1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detergent compositions suitable for topical application for cleansing the human body, such as the skin and hair. In particular, it relates to ordered liquid crystalline phase compositions containing suspended air and naturally derived thickeners.
2. Background of the Art
In order to be acceptable to consumers, a liquid personal cleansing product must exhibit good cleaning properties, must exhibit good lathering characteristics, must be mild to the skin (not cause drying or irritation) and preferably have user desired product application and skin feel characteristics.
The majority of prior art liquid cleansing products contain polymers, long-chain unneutralized fatty acids (e.g. C16-C18) or oils as thickeners to increase product viscosity. Although these materials might produce the desired viscosity, they structure the product such that its kinetics of dispersion is slow where the lather is slow to build or slow to rinse off. Furthermore these products evince a heavy or slimy feel when applied to the skin or hair. Surprisingly it has been found that the use of an ordered liquid crystalline phase cleansing composition containing entrained air combined with naturally derived water soluble or dispersible thickeners derived from saccharides gums, proteins, cellulose clays and blends and derivatives thereof provides a light, airy, soufflé or foam-like appearance along with a unique sensory feel and flowability or spreadability when combined with hydrophobic emollients and mild non-soap anionic surfactants. Furthermore, the inventive composition remains stable when stored under extremes in temperature.
Combinations of surfactants and naturally derived thickeners entrained with suspended air have been disclosed for use in liquid cleansing compositions. For example, U.S. patent Publication 2003/0072779 published on Apr. 17, 2003 discloses a whipped o/w emulsion cleansing soap containing cosmetic. Similarly U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,605,290 and 6,251,954; both issued to Roulier et al. on Aug. 12, 2003 and Jun. 26, 2001 respectively; discloses a substantially aerated cleansing composition having a density of 0.2-0.8 gms/cm3 that includes an associative polymer and an anionic surfactant. However there is no disclosure or suggestion in any of these patents and patent applications of an ordered liquid crystal cleansing composition having entrained air, a non-soap anionic surfactant and specific yield strength properties.